Momo's Nutty New Year's Eve
by KantMissOut
Summary: Momo wants at least one nut, so he goes to find some. As he does so he runs into Aangs friends. It's amusing just read it :


Momo's Nutty New Year

**A/N: **I own nothing but my friend, my awesomeness, and my chocolate milk

Nut, I want a nut. A nice good nut. And stupid Appa had to eat them all because he is so big and has 4 stomachs. I guess I can go and see if Aang has any nuts, it is new year's eve. I guess he might have some. I like nuts. I mean who wouldn't like nuts, they are very healthy. Full of many different proteins, and are good for the brain. I guess that is why I am so smart because that is all I eat, nuts.

I scurry off very quickly making my way to where Aang is staying today. As I near the house, I find the window open and jump onto the sill. I look in and see Katara throwing things at him. She Is such a bitch to him. I feel bad for him, I love him and he does not deserve this. I see a bowl of nuts nicely laid out, I know they are for me. And well if they are not they are now.

I swoop over and I am just about to grab a nice big one, when the stupid big idiot picks up the bowl and chucks it at Aang, who barley ducks out of the way. She is yelling something at him but I could care less because those were my nuts.

In a fit of anger I jump on her head and start tugging her hair. She is trying to pull me off but I'm so angry I keep clinging to her and pulling her hair. Eventually I think she has gotten what she deserves so I jump off and run out the open door where Aang had made his get away.

I hear Katara yelling behind me and chasing me down but I am too quick. I make my way into Sokka's room undetected. I scurry around his room looking for nuts I know I will not find. This guy eats everything in sight and I would never find any food unless rotten. I hear someone coming and I turn around to see Sokka being pinned up against the door by Suki.

Humans are disgusting, sticking there slimy tongues down each others throats, they move away from the door and still havn't noticed me I jump to Socka's window thankful that it is open and I make my departure from the loud moaning noises coming from them as there door slams shut.

I decide to make my way to the palace. There I know I can find food. Well not just any food but nuts. Again the healthiest food there is. As I make my way jumping from place to place I notice Toph. She is usually pretty nice to me. I notice her walking with some other earth bender that I have seen before. Haru I think his name was.

I stop to listen and hear what they are talking about.

"Why are you spending new years alone?" the boy questions her as they make there way towards the place I just came from.

"Because all of my friends have someone to spend it with" she says in the most blunt manner, for some odd reason I get the feeling she is disappointed.

"Well, you can make new friends" this guy is trying to be smooth. It amuses me how humans try to get in each others pants so much. But now I am bored and still very hungry. I continue my way up through the town to the palace. I climb very high and once up jump through a window. I see the worst thing ever. Mai is straddling Zuko, they are both missing tops. They seem very sweaty and they are making loud breathing noises. I'm glad the blanket covers most off them because I don't think I want to know what is going on under the covers.

I swear these humans scar me for life. I am a simple creature and yet I decide to spend my time with such disgusting abominations. At least they have nuts. I make my way out of there hearing Mai scream "HOLY FUCK!"

I decide to make my way down, down and down many stair cases. I see a girl in pink making her way towards me, she is crying. I wonder what is wrong with this human. I stop mid tracks and so does she. She gives a sniffle and lets out an awe before scooping me up. I let her because she seems nice and might have nuts.

"What are you doing here cutie" she tickles my tummy and I be cute trying to snuggle closer. "I'll tell you what I am doing, I feel bad about Azula" my ears perk up at that name. The evil mean lady who tried to hurt Aang and his friends. "do you know her little guy?" I kind of nod at her. "well she is down in the dungeon, and I feel bad, I've been trying to save our friendship, and make her see her ways are wrong but she wont talk to me, and now she is all alone on new years eve." The human sighs again and a tear falls down landing on my fur. Dampening it slightly.

I kind of feel bad for this girl. she kisses my head and sets me back down. "well bye little guy" as she walks off I get an urge to go and see Azula. Maybe she will have nuts. I scurry down the hall and to the flight of stairs leading to the dungeon. On my way past I notice the guard is asleep, lazy human I think. Continuing on I make it to the cell containing Azula.

I squeeze through the bars, and look at the poor girl locked up in many chains. I get closer to her trying to get her attention but her head is down. Maybe she is asleep, I give a look around the cell. There are no nuts here, sadly.

I look at her again and she is now glaring at me. "get our before I burn you" I tilt my head at her and move closer.

"I will do it.." I get closer yet. "wait, your that stupid rat that follows Aang around, what do you want, get away, shoo." I actually think she might not want me to go. And the nice lady with braids and pink cloths didn't want her to be alone.

I here a deep sigh from Azula, "I just want to be left alone, please." I get closer to her, I'm at her feet now. Her legs are sprawled in front of her and her arms in her lap. I scurry up her leg into her lap. She yet again glares at me and with a quick swing of her arm I am sent across the room and into the wall. What a mean lady, I pick up a small stone and throw it at her head.

I quickly scurry back out of the cell and hear her saying a bunch of cuss words, I can't help but think it is her own fault for all of this happening but there is nothing I can do about it. I'm just a little flying lemur who wants his nut.

I find my way past the guard and make way around the castle trying to find a way out. Once out of this big castle I jump up onto a cart of cabbages because it is such a random cart in this big city. They are green I begin snooping around and moving cabbages looking for nuts, knocking some off the side of the cart. But I still cannot find any. Then I am being lifted up "what are you doing little one" Some old guy is holding me up and all I can do is blink at him. "Well off you go no food for you here." He sets me down and I run off again.

I see a small shop, it looks open, and the smell of tea is coming from it. I make my way inside and hop up onto the main counter looking over it. I don't see any nuts. Why doesn't anyone have nuts anymore? They are the most precious food.

An old guy comes out of a back room, with tea and he is whistling. I know him; he is related to the prince, Iroh. This must be his shop. "hello, buddy would you like some tea" he sets his cup down and pats me on the head. I shake my head no, I want nuts. He tilts his head at me for a moment, "oh, I know" he goes back into the back room and I almost leave to go look somewhere else when he comes back with a small bowl in his hands. He sets it down next to me and when I peer inside. There the item I've been searching for all night. Nuts. I pick one up delicately and nibble on it. So good.

I throw it in my mouth, then another then another.

"Happy new year friend." He goes back into his little room behind the shop and I am left to eat these glorious nuts.

**A/N: Happy new year everyone :)**

enjoy you awesomeness, find a nut, have a blast.


End file.
